Telling the Truth
by Aniela Bianchi
Summary: After the slaying of the archdemon Dorian Cousland must reveal his dark secret to the one woman who he loves. Will she forgive him or will it be the last time he ever sees her. Oneshot Male Cousland/Leliana


Dorian Cousland lay in his bed and smiled when the woman beside him snuggled closer. He ran his fingers through her short red hair and his smile widened when she put her leg over his. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket around her to ensure she would not catch cold. He then pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes and for the first time in a very long time he slept the whole night through without a single nightmare.

Dorian felt her head move off his chest and grinned inwardly as she tried to disentangle herself from him without making him rise as well. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I see you are awake." She said into his chest. "No, I am in a dream." He said huskily into her ear and ran his hand over her body. He found the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head and grinned wolfishly down at her as he opened his eyes. "Oh what a sight to awaken to." He said huskily his voice deep with want, Leliana blushed and it traveled well below her neck line. He kissed her neck then moved downward to where the blush stopped. She moaned and just as he was about to loosen the drawstrings of his sleeping pants he heard his mabari, Kylar, barking. Then came the pounding on his door, and he swore violently. Leliana looked at him and he kissed her slowly, passionately, pushing heat into her. She moaned into the kiss and he grinned,

"Stay here and think about that. I will be back in a moment." He said and she lay there mouth open eyes, and her eyes closed in complete bliss. He got up and threw on his robe tying it and closed the door for the bedchamber and walked through the patio and shushed Kylar before he opened the door for the room.

"CAN I GET YOU A LADDER SO YOU CAN GET OFF MY BACK?!" He hissed angrily. The man at the door whimpered and bowed. "I'm sorry milord but King Alistair would like to see you." He said and remained bowing. Dorian grumbled and growled as he put on his boots and closed the door behind him, "Stay." He indicated to Kylar and the hound guarded the precious treasure that lay within the chamber. He was at the chamber of the king within minutes he threw the door open startling all within, including Alistair.

"You rang?" Dorian asked raising an eyebrow his arms were crossed and all could see that he had just gotten out of bed. "You were busy." Alistair stated. Dorian grinned and took a seat. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked pushing his hair out of his face and started to braid back. Then tied it back with a band he had stolen from Leliana when she hadn't been looking. "So what was so important that you took me away from my lovely bard?" he asked and put his feet up on a cushion. Alistair sighed and leaned against the wall. "Morrigan is gone." Alistair said, Dorian nodded, "I know." he replied and stared into the fire. "So…." Alistair started

"So what, she's gone. It's my burden to deal with not yours, and I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself till I can tell Leliana in my own time." He said

Alistair stared at the man shocked, "You mean she doesn't know!" He asked his jaw falling.

Dorian's eyes snapped up at the man fire in them burning angrily. "Listen closely Alistair, I made a choice, a choice that I had to make to keep us alive. The woman I love doesn't know what I did and I have to deal with that. I have no idea how she is going to react so if I'm being bloody selfish by allowing myself one last day of pleasure before she decides she's disgusted with me then allow me that." He growled and stood so quickly that the chair fell behind him. Alistair nervously looked at Dorian, "Relax... You know I meant no harm by it. It's just I thought you would've told her the night of." Alistair said. Dorian put the chair back in its upright position and shook his head. "No, there was no time." Dorian sighed and fell back into the seat. He put his head into his hands and sighed.

"Wish me luck." He said as he got up and went to the door. Dorian walked down the hall slowly he reached the door and opened it. Kylar came up and whimpered, Dorian smiled and pet him gently. "If all else fails, I'll always have you." He said and opened the bedchamber door and closed it behind him. Leliana was asleep her eyes closed and her lips in the cute pout she wore when she was asleep. He stared at her trying to think of what to say, he loved her and couldn't imagine a world without her. She had often said the same thing when asked. That the maker had brought them together; before her his belief in the maker had been minimal to put it lightly. He had been raised on the Chant he knew it but had little reason to believe it, until he met her. She was so wonderful, beautiful, kind, caring, and wonderful that he had to believe that the Maker had brought her to him. His elbows rested on his knees and he let his head fall into his hands.

Leliana shifted in the bed and opened her eyes to see the love of her life sitting in a chair his head in his hands. His hair was braided back and his rope was open showing his well defined chest. His arms were taught and tense and she sat up nervously noticing how his body read tense and taught, like just before he entered battle. He was always the first to draw his weapons and last to put them away, ever the vigilant leader.

He looked up to see her and smiled, but he was holding something back. She had seen him smile and laugh and there would always be a twinkle in those blue eyes of his. "Something's wrong." She stated and he nodded, he made to move toward the bed but stopped and walked toward the fireplace his back to her as he poked the fire. "Who was at the door?" she asked as she twiddled with her fingers. He stood erect the fire poker still in his hands, "Alistair wanted to tell me in person that Morrigan had left, and no one can find any trace of her." Dorian said.

Leliana internally grinned, the loss of Morrigan that brought no pain for her, they didn't exactly get along. But Dorian was their leader, he worried constantly, she knew because she was there when he came back into the tent after pulling the longest watches, and after ensuring all were safe. Including Morrigan, "I know you hold no love for the woman Leliana, and after what I tell you, you may not hold any for me." Dorian said and Leliana looked at him confused.

"Oh maker…" he sighed as he turned to see that beautiful face of hers, "killing an Archdemon requires a lot, that's why only grey wardens can do it. When a grey warden kills an Archdemon requires a life." Dorian said Leliana looked at him confused, "Than how are you…?" she trailed off, Dorian grinned and ran his hand over his face. "The night before, you remember, I left to go talk with Riordan and Alistair." Leliana nodded, "I went back to my room, expecting to make love to you one last time, before I went off and killed a monster that could destroy the one thing that I hold dear. You know that's why I didn't take you with me. I was afraid it wouldn't work, and the last thing I wanted to see was your tears. Huh I guess I'll be seeing them soon enough." Dorian said and paused as he looked her over memorizing that face.

"Dorian?" Leliana asked still confused, her eyes were filled with concern and she crossed the room, sometime while he had been gone she had put on his shirt. The white silk shirt fell to her knees, truly showing how much shorter she was than he. He sighed and kissed her, holding him for what might be the last time. He broke away from her and turned his back, "I went back to my rooms, and instead of finding you Morrigan was there, she told me there was a way. A way that I didn't have to die, a ritual, it required a child to be created that night, and when the Archdemon was slain the soul would go into the child instead of into whoever threw the final blow to that damnable beast. So…..I," Leliana pulled away, "You, slept with Morrigan." She finished for him; Dorian turned and looked at her face, the face that he swore to never bring pain to. But he had, he could see it in her eyes. "Yes." Dorian answered.

Leliana felt her heart stop as he said that one word, "you slept with Morrigan." She restated and he nodded, tears blurred her eyes and she slapped him. He did nothing he simply let her hit him, and then she pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. "If she has one of your children I want at least four of yours." Leliana said. Dorian looked at her shocked, "What are you saying?" he asked slowly, "I want four of your children for her one." She said.

Dorian stared at the woman in front of him, and picked her up and threw her onto the bed, "Then we had best be getting started." He said and ripped the shirt off her. His hand roamed over her body, heat piling in between her legs as she felt him go lower and lower until all she could feel was ecstacy. pure ectsacy, she didn't know how many time she called out his name that night as they would wake up and restart again and again. All she knew was that the next morning she awoke and could still feel him inside her. In fact she awoke atop of Dorian, his eyelashes fluttered open and he stared at her, "Hello my beautiful bard." he said gently and taking her lips with his.

"I love you." he said as he pulled away. "As do i love you." Leliana answered. Dorian grinned happily, "I can't imagine life without you. I can't imagine doing anything without you by my side. My life would be incomplete without you," Leliana watched as he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue. She looked at him, and he indicated for her to open it, inside was a ring, a beautiful white ring that had two wings that surrounded a large diamond. "If you wish, i want to spend the rest of my life with you. Proving to you that i love you, that i need you, and that i can't live another moment without you." he said when she looked up at him.

"I...I...YES!" she screamed as she kissed him again and again. He took the ring from her and showed her the inside, "To Leliana, My only hearts desire." she read out loud and tears formed in her eyes. "Leliana?" Dorian asked confused and she grinned at him, "Tears of joy." she said and he grinned at her, and placed the ring on her finger, "I love you." he said and she smiled at him. "As do i you." she said.

Dorian grinned up at her, "So, i suppose i should tell my brother to send me my inheritance, so that you may spend it all on this?" Dorian asked, Leliana's eyes lit up, "SHOES!" she cried out in happiness. Dorian chuckled and lay back on the pillows and watched as she ran around the room. He knew that he had much to face, but he had just killed the archdemon and gotten engaged, right now he would watch his shoe obsessed love of his life be silly.

* * *

_So we all know that in order to save your butt you either have to sleep with Morrigan or make alistair do it, or logain but who wants him alive. he deserves to die. So my character fell in love with Leliana becuase she's cute. and this is like the night after. I'm not sure if i want to make a small series out of this but yeah. read and review and tell me if you want me to add more. i just might if i get enough requests._


End file.
